Long Time, No see
by Lola93091
Summary: On a full moon night, a young woman runs for her life in hopes that she wouldn't have to face the big bad wolf aka Victor Creed. Victor/OC


**Hello! **** Hello lovely readers, Here is a one-shot piece created solely for your pleasure. I whipped this one out rather quickly to help get my creativity level back up again. Read, review and enjoy! **

…**.**

Long Time, No See

9:30 p.m.

The cold night air whipped against my body as I sped through the forest, chest heaving furiously. The thin white material of my nightdress waved behind me as my legs continued to take me deeper into the dark depths of the forest, highlighted by the full moon above. Both arms swung forwards and back, fingers glued together as I desperately pushed myself harder. The man whom I had tried so desperately to avoid has found me once again. Being only human, I had nothing…absolutely nothing that I could use against this man. I refused to stop and listen, my feet pummeling the ground out of control. My lungs began to burn and teardrops formed at the bottom of my lids, mostly from fear than the dry wind. With only a faint glow from the forest canopy, it was difficult to make out much of what lied ahead. Suddenly, small sharp rocks and twigs cracked and stabbed the soft skin making me stumble before falling over a shoulder of dirt and stone. I was sprawled out, with palms down in what felt like a creek. The chilled water soaked the front of my dress all the way down to my legs. The impact of the fall made me fully aware of everything and it wasn't pain that I felt, only trepidation. I sat up, bending my knees to get up.

_Sssssss!_

A few small rocks were embedded in both heels and I bent over to retrieve them. I didn't need the sun to examine the mess I was currently in. The bottom of the dress was ripped, with a large hole inches across. As much as I wanted to get up and run, my conscience was telling me to wait and hear. I stayed sitting in the water regardless of how cold it was. At that moment, I would choose to sleep in a small dirt cave if it meant that he would leave me be.

"Gonna stay down there all day princess?"

_No such luck_

Victor stood tall and beastly above me, dressed in his dark trench. I slowly lifted my head to meet his gaze. I lost, plain and simple.

"I told ya, you can't run and you sure as hell can't hide"

My right hand blindly searched through the water and mud to find a stick. All fingers curled around one that if he were a normal man it would actually do some good damage. He chuckled at my attempt to look dangerous. Crouching down his fingernails lengthened and his lips curled up to reveal his canines.

"Careful now…"

"Leave me! Just…turn around and leave" I spoke through tight lips.

"Well hello to you too, haven't seen ya in a long time and that's how ya greet me?"

"Fuck you Victor!"

"Oh believe me you will…very…very soon"

My eyes widened as I watched him lower a leg down into the narrow creek. I pushed myself up with all the strength I could form and bolted away from him. I could hear the water splash violently as he followed. I jumped out of the creek and onto the solid grass ground before I felt his large hand wrap around my left ankle. With one hard yank I was sent chest down with a loud _thunk! _A few feet in front of me laid a large fallen tree trunk. I struggled to get loose and pulled at the grass. With a swift kick I was free for only a minute crawling towards the trunk until he pulled me back once again. I could feel his presence now hovering above my body as he sat on my backside. He rested on his knees as one hand curled around my long hair and snapped my head up. I closed my eyes in pain and I struggled for him to loosen his hold.

"P-Please…p-please…don't" I stuttered.

He lifted himself up on his knees to push against my backside, making my chest rub further against the ground. Taking hold of one shoulder he pulled me around to face him, lying on my back. Green and brown stains decorated the entire dress and I felt my cheeks burn as my breasts felt visible under the soaked material. My nipples hardened from the chilled air and I could clearly see my breath. His rage filled gaze turned into one of pure animalistic lust. Dark eyes moved over my heaving chest and lower, with this action alone it felt like he was devouring me. I couldn't say anything, my jaw felt tight and the feeling I had once tried to get rid of came back full force. I felt the familiar warmth spread across my lower region and I felt guilty for letting it happen again. His eyes closed for a few seconds, face tilted upwards inhaling deep.

"Mmmmm…there it is…"

"N-no…no, no" I stuttered, refusing to admit what I felt at the moment underneath him.

"Just give in to it…stop fighting it" he whispered huskily. Raising my hands I pushed against his shoulders to create some space but his stone-like body was absolutely no match. Pushing harder, Victor's large hands swept across grabbing both my wrists. He locked them down above my head on the ground. His face lowered until it was just millimeters from mine.

"You want me"

"No!" I thrashed harder, but my efforts were cut short once I felt his hand move up my thigh. His hand traveled higher, collecting the garment and raising it along. He moved closer between my legs until his thumb could reach out and tease the very front. My back lifted from the ground as I let out a gasp. It was out of reflex to his skillful touch and I stared at him in shock.

"I told you" he smirked, his canines glinting in the night. With nothing else to say he lunged forward and caught my lips in a ravenous kiss. The hair on the sides of his face scratched against my skin as he moved side to side. Pulling away just as fast, he looked down at me while gripping my chin. Feeling my lips begin to sore I passed my tongue over them. It was an act that looked to entice him even more.

Moving back to stand on his knees he pulled off his trench. Once it was off completely, he pulled me forward so that he could throw it down on the ground beneath me. Part of the coat draped over the log that lied behind me. With a rough push I was back on the ground facing him. My heart was racing as I watched him reach for his belt. The metal buckle made a _clink!_ sound as his nails tapped against it, removing the belt entirely from all the loops and throwing it to the side blindly. I felt a warm flush flow over my body as I watched him. Knees bent, I slowly started to move backwards away, easily sliding on top of his coat. A low growl escaped his mouth which gave me chills but not the ordinary kind. "Don't go runnin' from the big bad wolf, baby". He reached out to grab both my legs under my knees and pulled me forward only to flip me around. I was now standing on my knees with my back against him. His lips hovered over my left ear as his left hand held me tight around my waist and the other trailing up my inner thigh. With one finger he lightly trailed it along my covered folds, earning a gasp from my mouth. I bucked backwards making his face closer to lean over my shoulder. "That's right…"he began as he switched over to the other side, "just like that". The nail on his finger retracted, as it plunged in. A heavier gasp escaped me as my knees shook. He moved in and out and slowly moved it higher to tease my clit. I had spent so much time running from this beast but he caught me and now that I was the prey I found myself unable to complain or run.

Heavy pants left my mouth every couple of seconds as he continued to rub me. With a few more strokes he pushed me forward, my stomach meeting the log. I grunted from the impact, my arms left dangling over as it was just too large for my hands to reach the other side of the ground. Taking advantage of my extremely helpless position I felt him gain in on me, brushing the fabric over my bottom. He pushed himself flush against my backside. Grabbing a hold of my waist on both sides, he grinded against me wanting me to feel _every_ detail. And my god how I could feel him. I squealed at the friction. The bright full moon showed itself above me, shining down as if watching us both. Everything was lit in dark shades of blue. Only the largest cracks could be seen on the log but they were only weak highlights. My sense of touch and hearing was at its best as Victor carried on. Again, he grinded ever so slowly, making my lower region expand and wet. For a minute, it stopped. I felt his fingers tug the sides of my panties before hearing _Riiiiiip! _He tore them off easily, flinging them to the side without a care. My eyes opened wide, pupils probably even dilated from pure fright and heavy desire. His rough hands could now travel up and down the cheeks of my bare behind. Trailing up and down repeatedly he gripped both legs and spread them apart slowly. "Mmmmmmm" he growled. Palming my center, a few fingers began to rub.

The next to be heard was a slow _zziiiiiiiiip! _Then complete silence until…

"Oooh!" I yelled.

The sudden entry filled my entire sex, stretching to the limit. It isn't the first time, but with Victor…I had to take time to adjust. He pushed in slowly, growling and muttering curses like an animal.

"Mmmm goddamn…"

My fingers clutched onto the wood beneath me, fingernails bending and scraping. Removing his shirt he lowered his chest to slide along my back as he moved in deeper.

"Victor! Please!" My eyes squeezed shut as he squeezed my hips tighter. My short plea didn't have any effect on him. Pulling out, he rammed forward at an angle that took away my breath. He was desperate, a beastly need to burrow his penis into my body as much as possible until he finished.

"Keep begging…mmmm fuck!" A long growl vibrated from his chest and onto mine as he grinded tightly against me. I looked up to the moon as he continued my breathing starting to increase. Readjusting himself behind me, large hands took hold of my thighs to spread them further.

"Uhn!" I gasped. His member dug straight into me but much easier with my own arousal to help slide in. As I much as I wanted to disagree…I was so wet. My entrance was oozing with my own natural lube that with each entry it sent shivers up and down my body.

"Baby…you are soaked…"

I didn't need to turn around to know that he was grinning, canines glimmering. His hips were now snapping back and forth wildly. His control was slipping as sharp nails pinched at my skin. Sweat covered his chest and my backside. I was drenched and it was shocking, knowing just how 'soaked' he was making me. In and out, in and out, without stopping or a single pause. He was in his own hypnotized state, almost like a robot with no intention of giving up his task. I couldn't breathe regularly anymore; quick breathy gasps mixed with moans took over. My hands spread out, searching for another place to grip onto.

"Oh…I'm not done with you yet!" he threatened. He pounded against me to emphasize.

"No please don't! Don't stop!"

I must have surprised him since his pace had slowed down. "What…did you say?" Moving again, he plunged back in deeply.

"Oooo…"

He twisted his hand in my hair, tangling it around before giving it a sharp tug. I squealed as the instant pain mixed with pleasure as his lips met my ear.

"What did you say…"

"Don't stop!" I yelled as loud as I could with the strength that I had. That was all he needed to hear as he moved in once again. All control was lost as he took me harder than before. His strength increased and I prayed that I would still be able to move once he was done. I could have sworn that the logged moved a few times as he pushed inside. With a few more vicious thrusts, my vision blurred and my insides tensed and gripped his engorged member until he released. My body slumped over the log as he let my hips go. He was panting hard, sliding his hands softly down my waist. Finished, he slid out easily making me wince with delight.

"You alright?"

The question made my eyebrows bend in confusion. _He cared? Is this concern? _After a few minutes of rest I turned onto my back and slid down onto the grass. Looking straight up at him, I noticed something unusual in his expression. He really did care…but why?

"Yeah…" I muttered. Tucking himself back into his pants I continued to ogle until I could gather the right words. "Yeah frail?" he asked still busy getting dressed. As usual he sensed my next action.

"Why…why do you care…if I'm alright?" I asked carefully, unsure of what his temper would be.

"Hmpf wouldn't do me any good if you're too hurt to do anything else"

"No…no that's not it at all…Victor please…"

"Already begging?"

I sighed in annoyance and looked at him. "The truth…"

"I want you alive frail…always have…" his tone went low sounding as though he didn't want me to hear at all. He looked away from my gaze, purposely trying to avoid the conversation.

"I ran Victor…I ran because I thought you would…_kill_ me…"

"I'm not a monster Ava…well…not to you…"

It's been a long time since he used my name. Now it all made sense, I was all he had. I was the closest thing he had to love. I got up slowly and he looked over at me once he heard what I was trying to do. I stumbled a bit, nearly falling back onto the log before he grabbed my arm and picked me up.

"You're fuckin' stubborn, know that?"

I smiled and gave up on resisting.

"Ava…" I moved my head to look at him. "Run again and I'll make sure you won't be able to walk for weeks"


End file.
